Child of the Godslayers
by Nadie2
Summary: After "Beneath the Surface" Samantha Carter is pregnant with Jack O'Neil's baby.  When the baby's life is at risk all of SG-1 comes together to save it.
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Godslayers

Chapter 1: Beneath the Mountain (Sam's POV)

Takes place after Session 4's "Beneath the Surface" and before "Point of No Return"

Not many people win arguments against Janet Fraiser. Don't let the size fool you, she's a formidable woman. Then add in the white lab coat, a tray of needle's and the words, "doctors orders" and even the bravest or highest ranking officers bow to her will. We may be the same rank, but I was also her best friend, and this was one argument I was sure I had won.

That's why I was so shocked when at the end of the briefing she looked right at General Hammond and said, "I cannot in good conscious clear Sam for this mission."

The whole briefing room, myself included, stared at her in open mouthed shock.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Daniel asked concern choking the sweet man's voice.

Janet, bless her soul, shook her head, "Doctor patient confidentiality," she replied.

"That doesn't apply to places where most medical problems involve alien virus, tiny robots, or alien devices," The Colonel replied drily. It didn't escape my notice that he was using the same kind of humor he used when he was getting tortured. The man got funnier the more miserable he was.

"Oh, this isn't gate related," Janet assured him. Then she gave me a quick glance. I tried not to think about the answer to her unanswered question, in case the Colonel was right and she really could read minds. No, no alien virus, or technology, but it would be a lie to say it was completely un-gate related. Then again, pretty much nothing that had occurred during the last four years of my life could be considered completely un-gate related.

Daniel's gorgeous blue eyes focused on me, "What's wrong Sam?" he asked.

Jack's deep brown eyes were focused on me too. Someone who didn't know these two like I did would have assumed Daniel was the most worried. But I wasn't fooled. Daniel was worried. Jack was terrified. Teal'C rose and stood behind me like a guard. Dammit, I didn't mean to make these men worry.

"Nothing is wrong with her," Janet tried to pacify them, but it wasn't working.

"Will she be ready to resume her duties soon?" The General asked, and his concern touched me to. All this wasted concern, because Janet couldn't keep her trap shut.

"'Fraid not General," Janet said averting her eyes.

I couldn't let them keep worry like this.

"I'm pregnant" I announced focusing on my lap. The silence in the room finally forced me to look up. First into Janet's hazel eyes full of pride. Then Daniel's shocked blue eyes. Then the big Jaffa's eyes overflowing with joy hid behind his normal stoicism. Then to the general's rather flabbergasted eyes, and last of all to Jack's. I was afraid of this, the Colonel's eyes were busy sending mine ten thousand messages all at once. Times like this I wished the Colonel was as dumb as he pretended to be.

"Carter," he said, but he couldn't form more words after that.

"Congratulations Sam," Daniel said enthusiastically.

"I believe you shall make a wonderful mother," Teal'C said placing one large hand on my shoulder.

"Carter," The Colonel tried again, but his mouth still wasn't receiving messages from his brain.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise," General Hammond said looking very grandfatherly, "You are off active duty of course, and watch what you work on in the lab."

"No radioactive doohickeys, Carter," The Colonel had found his voice at last.

"Understood Sir," I said, "Good luck on your mission."

When Janet got back to her office I was sitting in ambush in her own chair.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you go through the gate. I had to protect the baby. Even peaceful missions can turn violent, and we don't know what effect gate travel has on pregnant women."

I sighed, "I know Janet, you did the right thing. I just don't know what I'm going to do for the next eight months."

"Oh please Sam, you do more than a full time job in your lab plus your missions through the gate. We'll be lucky if you settle down to forty hours a week for the pregnancy. I don't think me telling you to rest will do much good, but rest assured I'll do it anyway." She paused and looked at me, "You did the right thing telling them."

"Well, I couldn't let them all worry about me, when there was nothing to worry about!"

"So Sam," she said going from doctor to friend in 2.8 seconds, "I didn't get a chance to ask you before about the Father."

"It's complicated Janet," I said, hoping she would drop it, but knowing she wouldn't. Like I said before she is a formidable woman.

"Human or alien complicated?" she asked.

"Human," I replied.

"Earth or alien planet complicated."

Here I faltered.

"Let's see, three and a half weeks ago…you were stranded under P3R-118 with your memories erased," suddenly a wide grin threatened to break her face in half, "Jack's baby!" she squealed like a twelve year girl playing truth or dare at a sleepover.

"Janet, we weren't really us. We were Jonah and Thera, trying to save our planet from freezing to death. We were Jonah and Thera, with no military regs to keep us apart."

"Oh Sam," Janet says, "I don't care how you rationalize it. That baby is still yours and Jacks. A result of a love so strong it survived years of being ignored, and a memory stamp which made you forget everything else! I'm telling you it's Jack's baby!"

I caught her grin like the alien virus she spent all too much time fighting, "Jacks baby," I repeated loving the sound of the words. I placed my hand over my still flat belly, "It's Jack's, and MINE." Then my grin faded, "Janet, it's still complicated."

Her grin evaporated too, "He's your CO," she muttered sitting next to me.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Jack. We'd both get court marshaled. Who knows what would happened to SG-1. It would never be the same."

"Sam, SG-1 will never be the same anyway. You will be gone for the better part of a year Sam."

I sighed, "I know, I can't even start thinking that far into the future." I'd only known about the kid for a few hours. The knowledge of my impending motherhood still hadn't filtered through all of my thoughts changing the way I looked at the world. "I know it's going to be hard to be away from the gate that long. But it's going to be hard to come back. To leave my baby with someone else for—for days Janet!"

"So maybe Sam, You won't come back. Maybe you get a desk job and a happily ever after with a certain Colonel."

I stared at her as if she'd just grown a third head. One of the few strange things I'd yet to see since coming to the SGC.

She laughed, "Or you can be superwomen and be it all: scientist, warrior, mother, and wife. If anyone can do it you can."

"Janet," I said, pretending not to like her teasing, but loving it all the while, "I guess I better go get started at my new desk job."

As I got up to go, she grabbed my elbow, "If you ever need anything Sam, anything. You let me know," I nodded, "And that includes unlimited free babysitting when off world," she added.

Walking through the corridors I could tell the gossip mill was still quite about this new development. I was grateful that I would have a few days to adjust before the rest of the base began adjusting as well.

I wasn't really surprised to find the Colonel sitting on my desk when I entered my office. The yoyo he was playing with hit the floor when he saw me come in, "Carter…" he said. So his voice still wasn't working. Maybe I was wrong, I dared to hope. Maybe he didn't know, and was jealous of some imaginary boyfriend. I should probably start inventing one now.

"Excuse me Sir, I have a lot of work to do." I said walking over to my lab bench and the piece of technology that sat there. A piece of technology I'd figured out this morning, but the Colonel didn't have to know that.

"Oh, I think you can spare a second to talk to the father of your baby," he said casually. My eyes widened with horror as I rushed over to shut the door.

"How did you know?" I asked. Glad the cameras in my lab had no sound.

"Oh, I may be no astrophysicist, but even dumb old Colonels can count back a few weeks."

"I never thought you were dumb."

He grinned, and beckoned me near him with his finger, "Cameras," I reminded him just in case, but his only intention was to put his hand on my stomach, protectively, territorially, just as I had not a fifteen minutes before.

"Carter, you are going to take it easy?" I nodded, "And eat more than jello?" I giggled. "And Fraiser gave you vitamins right? You should have vitamins."

"I've got it covered." I said reassurely as he lifted his hand from my stomach. I found myself wanting it back there.

"You know I have done this before," he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ok, so Sara did this before, but I was…you know there, Sam."

"Yes, Sir." I said. All the happiness vanished from his eyes. Funny how one word can change everything.

"It's my kid," he said sadly.

"I know," I said biting my lip to keep another painful "Sir" from slipping out and hurting him, "I'm not shutting you out," I said carefully touching his arm, aware of the electricity that shot through my body with the touch. That was new, this feeling when we touched had begun as our memories returned. Some remnant of Thera and Jonah left over torment Sam and Jack.

"I'm going to resign," he said firmly.

"No," I said more firmly, "If you did that, and the world was in trouble because of it, I couldn't live with that kind of guilt, Sir. I don't want happiness that costs so much."

"Carter, we've saved the earth how many times? Don't they owe us something by now?"

"Sir…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Dammit Carter, call me Jack when we're out of earshot of the military at least. We're having a kid together for God's sake."

"Ok, Jack," man that word felt good on my lips, "Then you've got to cut out the 'Carter's."

"It's a deal, Samantha," Oh, and that sounded good coming from him too. He raised hand like it was going to touch my cheek.

"Cameras Jack." I reminded him just in time.

"Let's go somewhere without Cameras, Sammy," he said.

I wanted to obey, but instead I glanced at my watch, "You go off world in an hour."

"Ok, we'll talk when I get back," he said.

"Just don't make any career or life altering decisions until then," I warned.

"You either," he said, and I remembered why I'd stopped looking into the Colonel's deep brown eyes. That was always dangerous.

He broke the moment by opening the door. I switched from Samantha to Carter, "Have a good trip, Sir."

"Take care of yourself, Carter." They were casual words we'd said to each other a million times, meaning nothing. But now they were full of meaning.

A little later Daniel walked into my office already geared for the trip save his heavy pack.

"Wow Sam!" He grinned.

I tried to smile back at him, but I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I'd told Jack I had it covered, but really when it came to motherhood I was pretty clueless.

Daniel's voice changed, catching on to my mood, "So how do you feel about all of this?"

"Honestly? I feel a lot of things. I'm going to hate being away from the gate for months. I'm going to hate going through it and leaving a baby behind. I'm excited to be a mother, but I don't have a clue what I'm doing. And I'm scared to do it."

I'd meant to stop there, but Daniel added the word, "alone?"

I shrugged. I didn't know how to answer that. Truth was, despite what Jack wanted, I wasn't sure how involved he would be.

"Look Sam," Daniel said, "I don't know where you stand with the father. But you have to know you will never be alone in this. Me, Jack, Teal'C, General Hammond, and Janet, we're here for you. We will help you. This kid, is going to be loved no matter what."

"I know Daniel, but at the end of the day this kid is still mine," I added in my head mine and Jack's.

"So what is the situation with the father?" he asked. "I didn't even know you were dating someone."

Oh that I'd had time to develop a good cover story before Daniel started asking questions. Those blue eyes are pretty good at seeing through lies.

"It's complicated. We'd already decided things weren't going to work out, even if we wanted them to."

"Well, even so, he might want a chance to be a father."

"Oh, no question he wants it, but I don't know if he'll be able to," whoops that was more honest then intended. I'd succeed in really confusing Daniel.

"Oh no!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Daniel said with all the concern he'd worn at the briefing times ten.

"I'm going to have to explain this to my dad, and when I do he'll insist of knowing the name of the father."

"So?" Daniel said.

"I can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Daniel asked growing more confused, and perhaps a bit suspicious.

"I have to protect him."

"I don't think Jacob would hurt the guy just because," then suddenly Daniel's eyes filled with rage, "Unless, did he hurt you Sam?"

"God no Daniel," I shut my eyes. I'd have to tell Daniel something, and it might as well be the truth. He'd have to find out the truth eventually anyway. After all SG-1 was family. I took a deep breath, "If I told you about my breaking the rules would you feel the need to report it to Hammond?"

Those moral eyes locked onto mine, "Not if you weren't hurting anyone Sam."

"Ok, so that is where you and my father differ."

I was about to finish telling him. But the man is a genius. "Sam," he said grinning ear to ear, "How long have you two been together? I can't BELIEVE I didn't see it. I can't believe Jack didn't tell me. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Does Teal'C know? Does Janet? Oh my gosh, Jack is a father again. And you and Jack. You are so right for each other. This is good Sam. So how long?"

The man had energy. Much like Jack's actually. Except Daniel's energy all left through his mouth and super expressive eyes, whereas, Jack's most left through fingers fidgeting with everything in sight. A memory of the amazing way it had felt to have Jack fidget with my fingers came to mind. I pushed it away, so not the time.

"Well, it lasted about as long as he called me Thera."

Daniel plopped into a chair, "God Sam, so you and Jack were never really together?"

"Oh, we were together, just with altered memories. Memories that didn't include military ranks."

"But you are together now Sam? You've talked about it? Does he even know? Should I go get him?"

I smiled as Daniel made a move toward the door. "He knows, and we've talked some. We made a plan to talk more. We have some thinking to do. This isn't the kind of thing you figure out in a half hour conversation Daniel."

"But you're together right?"

"We don't have that figured out yet, Daniel," I said knowing it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

Jack's annoyed voice came over the intercom, "Attention wayward anthropologists put down that old rock you are staring at and get your butt to the control room!"

I laughed, "I've never been referred to as an old rock before."

Daniel made no motion to obey Jack's orders. "Sam, let Jack do the right thing. He's a good guy. He deserves it. You deserve it too."

"Thanks Daniel," I said.

"You're going to be alright Sam?" He asked touching my cheek, just like Jack had almost done before I stopped him, except with Daniel, there was no electricity, no meaning, it was just a comforting touch.

"I've been talking care of myself for years, Daniel."

"Even strong people need comfort sometimes Sam," he said giving me a quick hug.

I walked with him down to the gate room. When Jack saw me walk in with Daniel he cringed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you two were talking," he said apologetically

"It's FINE, Sir," I said meaning, I'm fine Jack.

"Yeah, I was late," Daniel offered.

I watched my teammates go through the gate without me. It left a cool pain in the pit of my stomach. Might as well get used to it, I thought to myself.

"Sir," I said to General Hammond, "I'd like to send a message to my father."

He started looking all grandfatherly again, "What would you like it to say Major?"

"Just that he should come as soon as he can. I think this is something best told in person."

"Of course Major," he said. Then he grinned, "Congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Complications

Still between "Beneath the Surface" and "Point of No Return", References to "Brief Candle"

Jacks POV

It was one of those days. Our two day mission had already stretched into four. Not for a fun reason like army of Jaffa guarding the gate. No, horrible reasons like the Prince and Prime Minister of Whatever This Place is Called can't agree on how to use the gate, and there is some long friendship ceremony before they can trade with us, and we simply must meet all 45 of their chief something or others. I was beginning to think this mission was kind of like Gilligan's three hour tour.

I hate politics for a lot of reasons. First, of all they are ALWAYS fighting over stuff that doesn't matter, and missing the big picture. Second, all politicians are stupid people making the wrong choices. Third, I am useless in political situations. I get to sit there and fidget while Daniel sweet talks them into this or that. When we get to fighting I'm actually useful.

So I was in a bad mood this morning when we started the trek to the gate. Then all morning we are in torrential downpour. Now, I know rain isn't really a big deal. It's not actually threatening our lives or anything, but it is darn miserable. I mean miserable in a way someone who has never been stuck in a hard rainstorm for five hours can comprehend.

So I finally walk through the gate, carrying about forty pounds of mud on my right boot alone, drenched, freezing, bored, and cranky, and a stomach full of something I really shouldn't have eaten even though Daniel begged me for diplomatic reasons and Teal'C dared me to with one raised brow. Sam wasn't there to greet us. Not like she had to be, but on the rare occasions when part of SG-1 walked through the gate and the rest of us was on base we'd always meet them, unless we were confined to the infirmary (and usually we'd still sneak out).

Plus, I mean we had just found out we're having a kid together, and this whole relationship between us is all up in the air. I'd been dying to see her for four agonizing days. I'd said there toning out Daniel's peace talks and thinking about Sam, thinking about the baby, thinking about how we would have a life together. I sort of assumed Sam had been doing the same thing, maybe plus one naquada generator.

After a much needed shower and cup of coffee I walked into the mission briefing. Still no Sam. I cursed myself. How did I screw this up so fast?

"How's Sam?" I asked the General.

"She's fine Jack," the General said not meeting my eyes.

Shit, something was definitely wrong. Too early for morning sickness. I hope it wasn't something serious. If it was really serious he'd already told me won't he have? This ache started deep in my gut, and it wasn't caused by the weird alien worm I'd had for breakfast. I was glad Daniel was doing most of the talking, and thankful that for once he managed to keep his debriefing relatively brief. I forced myself to walk, and not run down the hallways to Sam's lab.

She was looking into a microscope with a deep scowl on her face. Ok, so I might not know that much about astrophysics, but I do know it requires telescopes and computers not microscopes.

"Sam what's wrong with the kid?" I asked my voice sounding strange and panicky to my own ears.

She turns to me in surprise, and glances over to make sure I'd remembered to shut the door before she says, "Jack, you're back."

"Yes, didn't you hear the klaxons?" I asked

"No," she said apolitically, "I've been working."

"Sam," I said getting more worried by the way she was avoiding telling me, "What's wrong."

"Sit down, Jack," she said.

I grabbed the ball Sam kept on her desk to keep me from fidgeting with and accidently turning on some alien technology. I'd never needed something to fidget with more in my life.

"Jack, the day after you left Janet had me come in for an ultrasound."

I was disappointed that I'd missed our baby's first photo op, but I didn't stop her to tell her that. I need to know what was wrong now.

"The baby grew a lot more than expected."

God, was she trying to tell me it wasn't my kid? That might kill me, if Sam was having a kid with someone else.

"She ran some more tests. The baby has started growing at a rate of almost a week a day."

"What?" That wasn't possible.

"Nanites," she said avoiding my eyes.

Crap.

She kept talking faster and faster. "It doesn't appear it affected the baby for the first month or so. Janet thinks the nanites might not have been activated until the baby had its own heart and blood. That was about the time the baby started to age more rapidly. The first two days the growth rate was a little uneven, but now we've settled into a steady week per day rate."

"God, I'm so sorry Sam."

"Jack, this isn't your fault."

I couldn't believe she said that. Any normal human being would be pissed as hell at me right now. "Sam, our baby has 1/7 a normal lifespan, because I slept with some alien chick I hardly knew."

She rubbed my arm, and I tried to ignore the way her touch set my whole body on fire, "Kynthia drugged you, Jack. I always felt a little guilty we didn't launch a rescue mission, I mean those natives had no weapons and you were right there. Besides, we were sure the nanites were inactive. We were sure they'd never show up to hurt you again."

Samantha Carter, cutting through the crap, an seeing my pain. God, I loved her.

"You didn't know," I said touching the hand that was touching me, "So, your what about two months pregnant now?" I asked. I was panicking again. I thought we'd have nine months to get this figured out. Now our baby's life was at risk. We had way less time to figure this out, and Sam was going to be working on a cure for most of the time we did have.

"Jack, I have to figure this out or…"

"I know," I didn't want to hear her say aloud our kid would die. I'd lost one kid, if I lost another. I doubted if even the amazing Daniel Jackson could drag me out of the depression kicking and screaming. Still Sam needed comfort even if I was getting ripped apart inside, "It's not gonna happen Sam. We'll figure this out. This kid will be fine."

Sam needed a hug right now. Frankly, I needed a hug right now. The cameras were the only thing stopping me. Then I saw a tear fall silently down her face. Screw the cameras, the airman watching them were as bored as hell, at least I could give them a few minutes of entertainment.

She collapsed into my arms like a rag doll. She put her limp head into my shoulder, and it fit like we were two wooden statues carved to sit together like this. I made a conscious effort to think about the way we fit together and not to notice the way her breasts, just barely, touched my chest.

I asked the question I'd been avoiding thinking about since she'd said the word nanites. I was best to ask this when she couldn't see my face. "Are the nanites affecting you?"

"No, they aren't in my blood at all" I breathed again. So I hadn't killed Sam at least.

She pulled away from the hug, and I felt its lack keenly. I knew I wanted to spend every moment of the rest of my life with that woman in my arms. "Janet says there is something in the nanite base code that activates around babies. She thinks the Pelops might have originally just aged the babies of Argos."

"That seams particularly cruel," I commented.

"Well, he was Gou'ld," she said.

"So have you eaten today?" I asked.

"Sir, each day is like a week," she protested.

"And you are eating for two. Come on now, food and sleep."

She glanced back at the microscope. Boy I hated to pull rank on her, but there was the baby to consider. So in my best drill sergeant voice I said, "Major!"

"Yes sir," she said sadly as she followed me, but I paused before I opened the door.

"The kid is going to be fine," I said, but I was thinking about how she hadn't solved it in four days.

"I'm not so sure," she said my stomach knotted up in painful balls.

"Carter, we've done much harder things then turn off a few tiny robots."

"Jack" she said leaning close enough I could smell her strawberry shampoo, and cherry chap stick. Close enough that it was a serious exercise in my self-control. "It's my kid in danger. It's never been my kid in danger before."

In four day Cater had turned into a mother. I'd loved her before, but to see her worry about our kid. My heart was bursting with love for her, and there she stood four inches from my face. I stepped back before I said, "I know Carter, our kid is going to be fine." I knew Carter needed another hug. But I also know what would happen if I tried to give her one. The airmen watching the security cameras would certainly not be bored for a week or two if I let that happen.

I made sure she ate a big meal covering all the food groups including chocolate cake. Then I tried to convince her to let me drive her home.

"Sir," I loved the way her public 'Sir's were becoming so much like her private 'Jack's. "It will save time if I just sleep on base."

"Do you promise to sleep at least eight hours?" I asked.

"Five," she responded.

"Nine," I threatened breaking out the drill sergeant voice again.

"Seven?" she said trying to sound frail and weak, all the things Samantha Carter wasn't.

"Alright," agreed, somewhat surprised the bargaining had gone so much in my favor.

"Carter, I still want to talk about everything," we had just stepped into her camera less quarters. This might not be a wise move on my part, after all there is such a thing as too much freedom.

"I don't have time for a real chat Jack," she said shutting the door. Why did Samantha Carter saying my name make me so deliriously happy? Pretty women had said my name before. Why just this morning the woman who poured my cup of coffee in the commentary had said it, and that had no power over me.

"Let's just cover the important stuff, Samantha," God it was great to say that aloud, "and we'll cover the details when the babies growing at a safe normal rate.

"We have to fix this before the babies born. Otherwise it might age backward like you did."

Crap. Hadn't thought of that.

"Newborn baby aging backward would be bad." I said.

"Ya think?" Sam said in a perfect imitation of me. Samantha Carter had a sense of humor that was strangely like my own. More prominent in the situations it was least appropriate. But she rarely told jokes of her own. This was one the many parts of Samantha Carter had a lifetime to discover. God, I hoped I had a lifetime to discover.

"Sam, you and Janet, and every other soul with high enough security clearance, you're going to solve this. It will be ok." Here I was totally useless again. Just like on a political mission. I was dead weight and Daniel was doing the work. Except this was worse, way worse. Because our child's life hung in the balance. It hung in the balance, because I (admittedly a little high) slept with an alien. And I could do nothing. It was up to Sam to save our baby, I couldn't help.

"Sam, I want you to know. You need to know. I will always be here for you. I want to be this kid's dad for every second of its long, long life. I will do anything up to and including leaving Stargate Command to be allowed to do this. And Sam," I met those gorgeous eyes, "I don't know what you're thinking on this but. I've been ignoring my feelings for quite a while. Long enough," her breath caught in her throat. I loved that my words had done that to her. "It's been especially hard since the memory stamp thing. I don't want to go back to the way things were. I can't go back to pretending I don't love you." Whoa! A string of ex-girlfriends and an ex-wife all telling me I don't use that word enough. And here I'm dropping the L-bomb on someone I am so not sure loves me back. Then again, what I feel for Sam-way more intense than anything I've ever felt before.

She's speechless. I've offended her. I've scared her, and she's about to beat the shit out of me. I considered that for a moment. Who would win that fight? But suddenly the Sam and Jack in my head aren't fighting. Neither are the real ones. She's kissing me. It's soft, tender, slow, no parting of the lips, just a gentle and loving kiss.

"I love you too, Sir," Carter says with a giggle. Carter can giggle? Another part of her I'll have a lifetime to discover. "Jack, I wasn't sure until I heard the way you talked just now, but I know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to quit the Air force and work here as a civilian."

"No way Carter," I said shaking my head, "I'm old. I've had my career. You deserve yours. Besides the world needs your brilliant mind way more then they need an aging arthritic Colonel."

"Jack, you weren't too old to knock me up," I was blushing. What's more Sam was enjoying watching me blush, "You've got lots of career in front of you. I see stars in your future." she said touching the solder where my colonel's eagle would sit if I was wearing my dress blues. "and when the world needs saving SG-1 we'll do it together, just like we always have. Only you'll call me Dr. when we do it and not Major." Oh, I could think of a lot of things I wanted to call her. "As a scientist I'll do everything I did as military. You however, are military through and through. Besides, I'm already taking time off, so it make more sense for me to come back switching jobs. Don't forget Jack, I don't buy your stupid act. I know you are as important to the world as I am."

I leaned close, way closer than the distance people normally talk from. We were perhaps twos inches away, "No one is as important as you are, Samantha." God, she was brilliant, beautiful, and brave. She was one of the best hand to hand fighters I knew, and she had a moral conscience that could only be topped by one Daniel Jackson. I pulled back, "Are you sure you don't want a better model than a broken down Colonel?"

She laughed, "There don't make them any better."

"And here I was thinking you were smart Sam. Sleep well," I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and shut the door to her quarters behind me.

A half hour later I was almost off the base when the klaxons alerted me to an off world activation. With a sigh I headed back to the control room. By the time I arrive Jacob Carter was chatting with the General. If I knew for sure they hadn't seen me I would have turned tail and ran.

"Jacob," I greeted warmly.

"Jack," he smiled back. But I could see there was worry creasing his face. "So when I got back from a mission there were two messages waiting me from Earth. The first one came in four days ago and said when I have time I should stop by, because my daughter has some news for me. The second one came two days ago and says I should get my little hiney here as soon as possible with all the research the Tok'ra have on nanities. Tell me the two aren't related. Is Sammy infected with nannites?"

"Not exactly." Crap. I hope this conversation doesn't involve me admitting to him I knocked up his daughter against the wall of a mining tunnel on an alien planet. Maybe Selmak will prevent him from killing me. If so, I might decide I like the Tok'ra after all.

His face fell with my none answer, "Where's Sammy?"

"Jacob, she's been working none stop on the nanite problem for days. I finally convinced her to go get some rest."

"Alright, let her sleep. I forgot how late it was on earth. But show me her work, and explain to me what 'not exactly' means."

Once we got to Carter's lab I launched into a version of the truth I thought less likely to get me into a fight with an Air force General/leader of an alien race "Ok, so a member of the SGC is pregnant and the baby is growing rapidly because of a nanite infestation. We tried to shut them off with the several frequencies we've tried before, but so far nothing has worked."

This was so not good. It couldn't even be healthy to sit there with your face that red. I was so glad I'd waited until we got into the lab to tell him. Then his tongue started working.

"Sammy's pregnant?'

I was trying not to confirm or deny, but my face must have given it away.

"And we've got to shut off the nanites before the baby is born," he continued.

I nodded.

"Dammit Jack, you should have kept it in your pants."

"Sir?" I asked, because I hadn't decided whether or not to run away yet.

"Jack, Nanites are not that common. Especially ones transmitted by sexual contact. Another time you should have kept it in your pants by the way. You're Sam's CO Jack! Those regulations exit for a reason."

To my immense relief Selmack took over, "Jack, I'm offering you a chance to explain yourself, but Jacob will not listen for long."

"In my defense I was drugged on Argos. Actually I was also technically married to the girl, though I didn't know it at the time." On to the subject at hand, I told myself, "Jacob, you have to understand that Sam and I didn't break regulations"

Selmack cringed and covered her ears then she said, "I regret to inform you Jacob doesn't believe you."

"We were on an alien planet, with our memories all messed up. We didn't even know the regulations existed."

Jacob was back, calmer, but not calm, "The mind stamp incident."

"We couldn't remember our ranks, but we did remember our feelings. Look Jacob, you have to know the feelings are real. I'm going to be there for Sam and the baby."

"And you and my daughter?" I studied the man hard before answering. Would he turn us into Hammond? What answer did he want? Would I need Selmack to protect me again?

"We've been talking about a way to make that work," I said.

"So whose making the career sacrifice?" Jacob asked. Oh, he was so not going to like this. "Carter's talking about quitting the Air Force and working as a civilian scientist."

"You're going to let her do that?" This man had the power to make me feel like a world class jerk whenever he wanted.

"Jacob your daughter doesn't ask permission from me as her CO, what makes you think she will when I'm her boyfriend? Sam's a big girl, Jacob, she makes her own decisions."

He slaps me on the back, a bit harder than necessary, "Wise man, Jack, wise man. She never took orders from her father either. Now show me these nanites so I can get to saving my grandbaby."

I'd never been so relieved in all of my life. Death by Jacob Carter's hand moved down the list of probable ways to die. Tortured to death by Goa'uld was back at the top, as it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frequency

Before During and After "Point of No Return"

Mention of "Brief Candle" "Beneath the Surface" "Emancipation" and several others

Sam's POV

After all the work bargaining with Jack on how long I'd sleep, it figures I go and sleep nine hours. Pregnancy is seriously exhausting. I took a quick shower and threw on some BDU's before heading into my lab.

I see Jack in my desk chair before I'm even around the corner. He is not fidgeting; this can't be a good sign. Then I see my dad behind the microscope. No defiantly not a good thing. Then again, neither appeared to be injured.

"Sam," my dad says warmly.

Jack is actually grinning, whatever I'm in for he's looking forward to it.

"Dad, when did you get here?" I ask trying to sound normal.

"Last night, I was going to wake you, but Jack figured we'd better let you sleep."

"Yes, well after all the work he did getting me into bed," Holy Hannah, that was so not what I meant to say. "I mean my bed, alone, because he wanted me to sleep, alone, in my bed." I sounded so stupid, and they were both enjoying it! I, however, was not.

"Yes, well the baby does need sleep, Sammy," Dad replied.

"Jack, told you about the baby?" I said, pretty surprised. I sort of assumed he'd avoid the subject with my Dad. After all, Jack did have survival training.

"Oh, I figured it out from the nanite situation. Jack just confirmed my suspicions."

"Did you work all night?" I was stalling the rest of that conversation for when Jack was out of the room. No point making my baby fatherless.

"No but I was a little gate lagged, so Jack sat up with me until I got tired. We just got back to work a half hour ago."

"Guess what Carter? Selmak likes hockey."

"Jack, did you introduce a highly advanced alien to a violent earth sport?"

He nodded emphatically.

"Did it occur to you this might be bad public relations?" I asked.

"Relax Sam, Selmak has access to my memories. She knows about hockey, and boxing, and the way my daughter used to wrestle rookie airmen when she was half their age," Dad said.

Thank you dad, ever so much for sharing that detail. I thought as I watched Jack picture the scene in his head. These two should be kept apart at all costs.

"Sammy, I never asked Jack; how far along are you?"

"Well, I've only been pregnant for a little over a month, but the baby is two months along."

My Dad placed his fingers on my stomach. A very different gester than Jack and I had done.

I had been terrified my father was going to ask who the baby's father was. Now, I was offended that he didn't.

"Dad, there is something you should know."

"I already know about you and Jack making like bunnies in the mine shaft Sam," he responded. Jack was laughing, I would have hit him, but he was wisely out of reach. What did I tell you about those survival skills?

"You're fine with this, Dad?" I asked in shock.

He nodded.

But Jack broke in, "Come on Jacob, Selmak had to protect me when you first found out." That was more the Air Force General I had grown up the daughter of.

"Sammy, I wasn't going to hurt him. I might have yelled a little, but I wasn't going to hurt him."

"Oh Jacob, you had already yelled quite a bit before Selmak took over. Do you know what he said to me? It's actually quite funny…"

My dad cut him off, "But we've got it all settled now."

Settled, they got it all settled huh? You'd think they'd want to include me in a conversation that settled it all. "So how many goats am I worth Jack?" His teasing smile evaporated.

"Sam, it wasn't like that. That's not what I meant."

"Sammy, I told him he should stop you from quitting the Air Force, and he said you made your own choices. That's what I meant by settling."

Oh, Jack!

Just then I hear Teal'C's voice, "MajorCarter, you will accompany me to the mess. Your unborn child requires sustenance."

"How do you know I didn't already eat?" I challenged.

"I inquired at the mess," he replied unphased.

"Ok, So Sam doesn't get to make all her own decisions," Jack said with a laugh.

I knew I'd lost the battle being triple teamed as I were. But I still put up a protest. "I bet you guys haven't eaten either."

"No, but you have to be pregnant to require a Jaffa escort to meals right Teal'C?" Jack replied.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Bring me a muffin back," Dads said burring himself behind the microscope. It had not occurred to me that this would hurt Dad in the same way it was hurting me. A fierce longing for an answer we couldn't find. The frantic search for a hidden solution. All the while knowing the stakes if we failed.

Jack and Teal'c spent most of breakfast trying to outdo each other in who could get me to eat more. As it wound to a close it occurred to me that I ought to have a chat with Teal'c. After all he was the only member of SG-1 that didn't know who the father of my baby was. But the Colonel was way smarter than most people give him credit for.

"T, we should have a chat in your quarters," he looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. "But then I've gotta go off base. I'll send Daniel around to fetch you for lunch. T you got her for dinner?"

"Indeed," he said with stoic face. Man I loved this Jaffa!

"I'll be back to tuck you in," he said with a tease. I ignored Teal'c raised eyebrow, and found myself sort of hoping Jack wasn't teasing.

"Call me if you have any problems," Jack said to Teal'c.

"I do not need a babysitter Jack!"

"Of course you don't. You need a Carter sitter, it's completely different."

Lunch time came and went and still no Daniel. I could have told Jack his choice of Carter sitters was flawed. The only person on base less likely to notice it was lunch time then me, was Daniel Jackson. Well, I'd better retrieve him or Jack would kill him when he got back. Death was for Daniel a temporary state, but I'd had my fill of Daniel funerals.

He was pouring over an old book.

"What you working on Daniel?"

"Some Goa'uld texts reference nanites."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"Well, actually SG-7 made contact with a race not too long ago…Hey, Sam I've been meaning to ask you do you happen to have an extra naquada generator?"

"Daniel, you traded a naquada generator for a couple of papers?" Geez I sounded just like Jack.

"Yes, papers which might hold the key," he was getting all excited, but he stopped, just glancing at my still flat stomach. Man, it was good to have people love you like this. Go to an alien planet and make stupid trade propositions kind of love.

"I think I can let you hold up your end of the bargain Daniel, but first you better perform your Carter sitting duties, or you'll have one mad Colonel."

He glanced frantically at his watch, "Sorry Sam, I'm supposed to be reminding you to eat, and you are reminding me."

"It's what we do Daniel. Now does Hammond know about your little trade?"

Sheepish look.

"Please tell me I'm not supposed to pretend to lose a naquada generator."

"You "lost" a ring transporter once," he pointed out.

"The Colonel "lost" a ring transporter, much more believable, Daniel."

"Well, we'll just have Jack "lose" the naquada generator."

"I'm supposed to claim I trusted the Colonel with something that could blow up the state of Colorado? I'd be Court Marshaled."

Daniel gave me a puppy dog face.

"Of course soon I'll be a civilian."

"What?" Daniel said. So I delayed our lunch a bit more by telling him the whole story.

Teal'c is an all-star Carter sitter. He retrieved me for dinner, and presented me with a book on pre-natal care. I would have loved to see the base librarian's face when he checked that one out. News of my being pregnant still hasn't filtered through the gossip vein, so I'm sure she's wondering why a Jaffa who is almost never off base suddenly needs to know what changes a human women's body goes through during pregnancy. Again, love like that you don't find just anywhere.

Jack didn't arrive back to tuck me in. But he did call my father, and tell him to make sure I got to bed on time. He replied, "But it took you so much time to talk her into bed last time Jack." His survival skills were no where near as sharp as the Colonel's and I did get a playful slap in. Since when was my Dad so cheeky? I'd have to try to keep those men apart. Jack wasn't good for Selmak either, she wanted to watch more hockey today.

The rest of SG-1 had a briefing the next day. I made the pretense of wanting to go along, but honestly wanted to stay in my lab and find a solution. So when the boys of SG-1 tried to convince me to stay and work it was an easy sell. Dad was getting crabbier with every failed attempt. I tried to show him the ultrasound thinking that would help, but that only served to annoy him further. When Jack came back he was in an even worse mood then my father, so I took him to my quarters to have a talk.

"Sam they want me to go to Butte Montana to see if some crazy guy really knows as much as it seems like he does," he said seriously.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"I'm not going Sam," he said fiddling with my fingers.

All was right in the world when I was Jack O'Neil's fidget. Focus Sam, serious conversation going on. "Why not?"

"I'd be gone for almost a week, that is over a month and a half for the baby."

"We'll get this solved," I hated this. People were doing these incredible things for me, but I couldn't do my part. I needed to solve this or the baby would die. I was failing, and I had no one to blame but myself.

"I know you will, but I don't want to miss it all Sam. I missed too much with Charlie. I was black ops, young, ambitious. I put my career first and missed a lot."

"Jack, you aren't going to miss it this time. You'll miss days yes, but then you'll be here whole days off, with the kid." And me I thought, we have leave at the same time, "You going to be a great Dad. I've seen you with Cassie, with Mariam, with that little kid who had a ritu mother."

"Charlie," he provided. Oh yeah, he'd asked to be Jack's son. I'd forgotten that.

"Point is a kid would be lucky to have you, you'll more than make up for a little time you miss. Don't put your life on hold."

"Sammy, I know, you'll fix this. But if you don't…I'm going to retire and make this kid enjoy his childhood. What little he'll have."

I was stunned. I couldn't let Jack quit SG-1. I thought about the alternate realities where one of the SG-1 wasn't involved. It usually ended in a lot of death for earth. I'd make sure he didn't quit, but first I had to make him go on this mission. "Jack, this is a safe, short mission. Everything, will be fine."

"Well, the little conspiracy theorist did ask for me first hand. But Daniel and Teal'c will be coming along so your Dad and Janet will be the only Carter sitters. Have any girlfriends I can call in for reinforcement."

"Oh oodles, Colonel, and what shall I tell them about my speed pregnancy."

He grinned and whispered in my ear, "Tell them I'm just that good."

"General Hammond," I said. I was nauseous. I couldn't tell if it was morning sickness, or the chat I was about to have with the leader of the base.

"Yes, Major what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I am going to resign from the military. I was wondering what my chances of being hired on as a civilian scientist were."

"Major, would this have anything to do with having a relationship with a certain Colonel?"

I froze; what could I say?

"Major, I thought by now you'd have realized I view 'under the influence of alien technology' as a pretty good defense against court marshalable offenses in my book. At least I assume it happened while you were memory stamped."

"Yes, Sir," I replied. I had so underestimated the size of the group of people willing to do extraordinary things for me. I was one lucky girl.

"I'll try to get the paperwork through before Jack comes back. Congratulations, Dr." he said shaking my hand.

Then I hugged General Hammond.

"And if that kid needs another Grandpa you let me know, Sam."

"Yes, Sir."

When Jack called me that night I was already in my quarters, Janet taking too seriously Jack's orders. Apparently Jack could out Janet, Janet herself.

"Hey Jack, you woke me up," I lied.

"Not unless Janet's clock is fast, Major."

"You won't be able to call me Major must longer."

"No, Sam."

"I had a chat with Hammond. By the time you got back you'll have to call me Dr."

"Samantha?"

"Jack, I want to do this. I to be to have it all. Family and career, and I want you to have it all Jack too."

"But Sam," his voice sounded unJacklike and then I heard him talking to someone on the other end, "No Teal'c you do not need to leave the room….oh, for crying out loud, would you just sit back down? Have another quarter for the bed,"

"Jaffa!" he exclaimed, "Listen Sam, are you happy with your decision? I mean really happy."

"Yeah, Jack."

"Because you deserve to be really happy. I don't want you to feel like you're giving anything up. And Sam, I could still retire."

"Please don't Jack. I don't want the world to lose you, and off world missions would be lonely without you."

"Did I miss another photo op?" he said. I loved the way he referred to our ultrasounds like that. Otherwise they would just be glaring signs pointing to my failure to save out child.

"Yeah, hang on I'll send it to you."

There was a moment of silence, and then a very exasperated, "Move over Teal'c," asecond latter.

"O'Neil you said these pictures would became clearer in time," Teal'C's voice said.

"Right, there is the little head."

"I believe that is an arm," Teal'C proclaimed.

"That is definitely the baby's head," Jack said a little offended.

"DoctorCarter," Man this Jaffa adjusted fast, "Your child is beautiful."

"What are you talking about? You don't even know where its head is."

I could almost see the raised brow through the phone, "It is you, O'Neil who is unsure of the child's anatomy."

"Alright T, its Carter's bedtime."

I had the phone halfway hung up before I heard him whisper, "I love you Carter," so quiet I don't think he meant me to hear.

"I love you too, Jack," I said and I didn't feel far away from him at all.

When SG-1 came back at the end of the week I knew I looked different. The secret was definitely ended. I wasn't sure exactly how much had made it onto the rumor mill. As far as Janet knew it was common knowledge that I was pregnant andthat some alien technology was involved. But as far as she knew it was as far as it got. Of course, enough people knew how close I was to Janet that she might not know everything on the gossip mill.

This whole thing was wearing on Janet. She was after all chief medical officer, and this was a medical issue. I felt solely responsible for the safety of my baby, but so did Janet. Yeah, sometimes all this SGC is my family has a downside.

But anyway, back to Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack coming back. I'd started showing. Imagine the stretch marks this is going to cause! But they walked through the door and it was just like that time on Simarka when the male chauvinists dressed me up in a pretty gown and my three teammates all dropped jaws seeing me standing in it. Except this time they were awed by my barely there pregnant belly.

Jack came and stood near me whispering in my ear, "Do you want to keep any of this a secret now that there aren't court marshals in our future, Dr.?" I was shocked that he'd suggest that. But I didn't really want to hide my being with Jack.

"No," I said.

His hand intertwined with mine and we walked through the SGC with him singing, "Having my baby, what a wonderful way to say how much you love me…"

Jack O'Neil does nothing small.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homecoming

Jack's POV

Before "Tangent"

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate your feedback. Keep them coming!

So I am sitting in Carter's lab making sure all eight names on my short list sound good with both Carter and O'Neill as last names. I was hoping that the names would only have to sound good with O'Neill, but it's nice to be careful. There all girls names of course, because I'm going to have a daughter. That's one of those things I love to say over and over in my head.

Carter's almost eight months along now, although she's been pregnant for just under two months. She's so big that she has to lay her belly all strange in order to glare into the microscope. I'm trying to pretend I don't find this hilarious, but it's pretty hard.

"Jack," she says annoyed. But Carter and I have been a couple for three weeks. Granted she's spent every waking hour of that in her lab, but I've spent a lot of them in her lab too. So I know how to handle Carter by now. She's annoyed with me, and all I have to do is touch her stomach, and her anger is gone. Lucky that I love touching Carter's stomach.

Daniel rushes in talking all fast like when he's just discovered something profound, "Sam! You tried all the possible frequencies individually, and then you started trying them two by two! But what about combinations of 7, stargate addresses."

"Daniel do you realize how many possible combinations there are?"

I did the math in my head, it wasn't pretty.

"But I was looking at the pictures from the Argos statue, and I think I found a link between frequencies and the gate coordinates. If we just try the Argon address I think we'll have it."

As I saw them bend over work I felt useless once again. If Daniel pulled this off Danielle would crawl above Simpson in the list of middle names.

"Did it work?" I ask an hour later when the chattering died down. Always a good way to know that Daniel and Sam were done working.

"We won't know until my ultrasound tomorrow," Sam replied.

"It will be weird if she does age backward. I mean I've gotten used to feeling her move," I say putting my hand on Carter's stomach even though I now had no anger to abate.

"We don't know for sure if she'll grow backward and if she does she will be this big again. You'll just have to wait."

"And he's so good at that," Daniel said.

Then Daniel went off to study some rocks and I hopped up on Sam's lab bench.

"Sir."

"You can't call me that anymore, Sam."

She closed her eyes. These last few days she'd been really stressed. I wish I knew how to make that fade as well as easily as I could her annoyance at me.

"Baby name time Carter," Usually she would scold me for interrupting her work. So, she must really think Daniel's plan had worked. She looked at my first choice, and didn't even read the other seven.

"Grace, is perfect sir. How did you pick it?"

"It was my mother's name," she said.

Then she looked at the other side of my list and made a horrible face, "But you'd better go back to the drawing board on middle names."

"Why?" I demanded.

"No, child of mine will share a name with a Simpson's character, and you can cross of Teal'C's suggestions, because she will not have an apostrophe in her name." Then her eyes went wide and she started laughing, "Except her last name, of course."

'Of course', Lord, it was good to hear her say 'of course'.

Her eyes were still really wide, "Jack, I'm not ready for the baby."

"Carter, you're going to make a great Mom."

"Jack," she said beginning to panic, "I mean I'm not ready for the baby. We're having a baby in a couple of days. And I don't have a crib, diapers, nothing."

Took her long enough to think of that.

"Sammy, how about you and I go off base, and work on that. We'll spend the night off base. It will be good for you to have a night off base before the baby comes.

Her eyes looked a little worried, "Jack…It's not that I don't want to, but we need to avoid labor as long as I can and…"

"Oh for crying out loud Carter! That's not what I meant. Baby shopping. I was inviting you to go baby shopping."

Not that I didn't want what she thought I wanted. But land sakes, I'd waited four years, I sure as heck was going to wait until after the baby was born. Maybe even until after the wedding, depending when it would be.

"Ok, but I have an ultrasound tomorrow."

"We'll have you back in plenty of time.'

"I'll go ask Janet."

"She'll be glad to be rid of you."

"Meet you topside in thirty minutes," she said.

"K" I say as I gave her a light kiss. Kisses had become common for us, but they had not yet lost their magic.

When we entered her house I very ungentlemanly handed her my bag while I pretended to busy myself with something, "Would you put this in the spare room?"

"Jack, I didn't mean you had to sleep in a spare room. I wouldn't mind a little snuggling."

I poo pawed her thoughts, but was relieved to hear her say it. Considering there was no longer a bed in the spare room.

When she entered the spare room turned nursery she dropped a suitcase.

"Jack," she said slowly turning around to take it all in.

"When I started it I didn't know the gender, but I figured space themed would be appropriate either way.'

"Jack are those real constellations on the ceiling?"

"Of course, exactly as they were above Cheyenne Mountain when I learned of her existence. I was going to use birthdate, but that was a little up in the air. I can change it if you like."

"No Jack, this is perfect. So perfect," she said sitting down in a rocking chair.

"Toys," I offered opening the toy chest, "clothes" said opening the closet, "diapers," I grinned pointing to the changing table, "and crib," I said with a grin. "We're ready Sam."

When I turned to her Samantha Carter was crying. Sobbing really, and I have no idea why. The joys of manhood.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Jack, you thought about all of this. What our baby needs. I mean she might be here in four days."

"I don't know, you and Daniel might have this figured out."

"Jack, I'm not ready."

"Sam, no parent is ever ready and you've got a lot less time to get ready than most of them."

"Jack, sometimes I look at you and I feel useless. You know how to feed, and change them, and teach them to ride a bike."

"God Sam, that stuff is easy. Do you know how useless I feel watching you try to save our baby and being able to do nothing?"

She's crying harder, "I didn't save her."

"Even if you can't Sam. At least you tried to save her. I couldn't even do that. Besides, I'm useless most of the time. On missions when I don't understand what you and Daniel are talking about."

"Jack, you are definitely not useless. How many times have you saved the world? You are a really amazing man. I can't believe you don't know that."

"Well Sam, quick while you are still under this delusion look in Gracie's music box," I said running to get it for her.

Sam opened the music lid and it's a small world drowned out her gasp. Yeah, that wasn't quite as romantic as it was in my head.

"Jack there a ring in here," she said.

"I'm aware Sam."

"But are you…I mean."

"I'm asking you to marry me, Sam, you are an amazing women. So smart, so beautiful, and so strong." I let my fingers intertwined with hers, "I love you and I do not want you to say yes just because we're having a baby together. I want you to say yes, because you want to spend a lifetime as partners, friends, and lovers.

She flung her hands around my neck and nestled her head into that spot on my neck where it fit perfectly.

"Yes, Jack, forever, because you are amazingly good, open, smart, handsome, and useful." Only Sam could tell a joke while accepting a marriage proposal. We were so perfect for one another.

"Ok, Sam, but if you want to change anything, the ring, the room whatever just let me know. I did do this all without you. And the engagement right, it's part of a set of three. It's suppose to be incomplete until it has the wedding ring next to it. The three rings-two wedding one engagement all fit together, like we three fit together."

"No, it's perfect," she said kissing me" wait Jack is that a Stargate on the wall?"

"Of course not, it's a nursery, it's a whimsical ah, something or other."

"It is a Stargate, and you drew Asgard."

"Oh, come on Sam. Everyone draws aliens like that."

"It's labeled Thor."

"Thor, that would be a good name, course we'd have to wait for a boy."

"Jack there is a Nox over there. And, I really hope you're wrong about what the Furlings look like," she sighed, "Jack tomorrow after the ultrasound, you are going to come here and paint over everything that is classified."

"Just to be clear…"

"Thor qualifies as classified, Jack."

"Dang it, I was thinking he could be her godfather."

"If she had an alien godfather it will be Teal'C," Sam said.

"I can live with that. Dr. Samantha Carter, my fiancé," that sounded even better than when she said Jack. Then I said something that sounded even better, "Samantha O'Neill."

Then she made a really horrible face.

"Ok, never mind, keep your name Sam."

"No, Jack, I think that was a contraction."

My hand flew to her stomach, "No, no, Gracie, listen to Daddy, it's not time yet. Mommy and Uncle Daniel might have this fixed if you can just hang on."

"Not helping Jack, let's go see if Janet can be more persuasive."

Forget what I said about feeling useless before. There is no more useless feeling than sitting outside a hospital room. I was inside the hospital room until Doc Frazier banished me. If Daniel and Sam can Jack proof their labs you'd think she could Jack proof the infirmary. I certainly spend enough time there.

So I'm standing in the hall and I see Jacob Carter coming around the bend with a murderous look. I have no idea why he's chasing me, but I do know I don't intend to let him catch me.

OK, so I'm not a brave man. Just don't tell the U.S. Air Force.

"Jonathan Jeffery O'Neill, you get your scrawny ass back here and explain."

How the hell does he know my middle name?

"Why are you running?"

"Because you are chasing me. Why are you chasing me?"

"Because you are running."

I sighed. I may be a big fan of ill timed humor, but I was so not in the mood.

"What is up Jacob?"

"What's wrong with Sammy, I found out that she was in the infirmary, but that's it. Details."

So here is a secret about Jacob Carter: worry and anger lay pretty close together.

"She's in labor."

He looked like I felt.

"Jacob I'm so sorry, this might be my fault."

At first I didn't know what had happened. Then I realized he zated me. Jacob Carter zated me in the hall around the corner from the infirmary.

He looked up for what he what he was writing, looking slightly apologetic, "Jack."

"Dammit Jacob that hurt! What are you writing?"

"A list of times you should keep it in your pants Jack. Right at the top is trying not to make eight month pregnant women go into labor so the baby doesn't die."

I've never felt such terror in my whole life, "Gracie?" I said trying to run into the infirmary. A bit difficult since I could barely move from the zat yet.

"God, I'm sorry Jack, nothing's happened yet. The baby is fine for now. She's named Gracie?"

"I swear to God, Jacob, if you ever terrify me like that again I will zat you twice. Yes, we're naming her Grace." Still my breath hadn't returned to normal, "And I think you misunderstood what is said before you zated me. I think I might have caused the labor, because I proposed."

"You proposed?"

"Yeah," Come on make an expression. Any expression, I need to know what you are thinking.

"And she said…"

"Yes."

Then he hugged me.

"Ok, tell Selmak, no more hockey, since she stop you from zapping me."

"Sorry Jack," Selmak's voice said, "He was fast."

"I'm sorry too, Jack."

"It's ok Jacob, just don't do it again."

"Jack where did you go?" Janet's voice broke in annoyed.

"Jacob zated me," I said.

She didn't believe me, and Jacob looked shocked that I told her. He was apparently under the delusion I was going to keep that to myself. This was way too great a story to keep to myself.

"It's Braxton Hicks contractions. She's not in labor," Janet proclaimed.

"Gracie?" not everyone knows the kids name I thought to myself, "The baby ok?"

"Yeah, in fact I think Grace's growing normally. We'll need to wait to know for sure."

I gave a hug which nearly strangled the petite little doctor.

Apparently the anger and worry thing being close together is a Carter trait. I was going in to celebrate with her, and fury caught me at the door, "Jack O'Neill you couldn't sit still long enough to see if your daughter was alright?"

"Your dad zated me," I said calmly, not thinking she'd believe me.

She turned to her father, "What the hell Dad, you zatted my fiancé?"

"To be fair, Sammy, I didn't know he was your fiancé at the time."

"Really Dad, that's your defense?"

I supposed I'd better step up to the man's defense, "Look Sam, at the time he thought I'd doomed our kid. I guess he didn't get the message that Gracie's got O'Neill strength."

"Janet, take away my Dad's zat gun would you? Why do you even have that thing? We're on a secure military base."

"How many times has this place been taken over?"

"Ok, good point dad, but you and your zat will no longer be trusted to defend us."

Janet grabbed the zat Jacob offered, and gave me a hug, "Congratulations Jack."

Daniel walked in dazed. "What are you saying congratulations for?"

"Lots of things, our engagement, and the fact that your genius Stargate as frequency plan saved our baby, Danny boy," I said pulling him in for a hug. Three hugs in one day. That's got to be a record for me. Once I find a certain Jaffa I'll make it four.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tangent

Sam's POV

Takes place during "Tangent"

I should probably be completely annoyed with the way Jack acted like a four year old when he found out about the testing of the X-302. I would be annoyed, except I felt exactly the same way. I may not understand his obsession with the Simpsons, or yoyos, or chocolate cake, but this, I definitely get.

I would try to talk him into letting me have a turn at the thing. But I know there is no chance in hell of that happening with me eight and a half months pregnant. He's gotten really overprotective ever since we found out that Grace is going to be ok. Oh, I'm aware that doesn't make any sense, but neither does my Dad zating him in the hallway of the SGC. I've given up understanding it all.

It made me feel a little better that Jack didn't actually get to take it up for the first flight. Jack and I were both grounded, and jealous as heck of Teal'C. But before long it was time for the weapons test. Now it was just Daniel and I grounded, and Daniel would actually prefer to be grounded, another thing I didn't understand.

My jealousy exasperated into panic as they overshoot their target. I couldn't breathe. I was starting to believe the people who said I shouldn't be in the command center for this test. I rubbed my hand protectively over the bulge Gracie made in my stomach.

Daniel went off to call our allies to see if someone could save them, and I went off to do some math. Math is sort of comforting in situations like this. There is always an answer, and always only one. It may not be the answer you wanted, but the mental action of solving the problem in and of itself could be most helpful. You can't have a panic attach and solve a math problem at the same time.

I heard Jack's voice and my heart jumped with relief and panic. It was good to have contact again. But they definitely didn't have any good news to offer us. A recall device was taking them into deep space. They had no control over any of the engine's systems.

Crap. No control? How could I do this?

I wanted to cry. But I had to keep it together. I really couldn't get kicked out of the control room. If I did that the chances of my fiancé and Teal'c coming back home was getting a lot smaller.

Jack, was the one that gave me a way to save him. I'm so glad he stopped playing dumb. He noticed that they still had the missiles that the U.S. Air Force had installed in the retrofitted death glider. He gave me another math problem to solve, and another half hour of sanity.

A half hour was all that it was however, because the plan didn't work. We know it doesn't work, and I'm sitting here waiting to hear his voice. Hoping that it was just a failed mission burn. Hoping my plan didn't make their situation even worse. Jack's voice comes over calmly saying how much life support was lost. I was not doing well. In fact I was about a half step away from curling up in a ball crying. But I had to get Jack home, first.

Daniel's attempts to contact the Tok'ra were not as successful as I'd hoped. But it did give me another problem to solve. We knew there was a Tok'ra on a Goau'ld operated world near earth. A little math, and I knew where we had to go.

The great thing about the SGC is the way we take care of our own. Like Teal'C getting me a pregnancy book or Hammond making sure I got hired on a civilian scientist. Like Daniel volunteering to go on a fools mission to save Jack and Teal'C. Like me begging to go along. Not that I really expected them to let me, after all I was eight and a half months pregnant.

I really meant to obey orders. I seriously did. I meant to stand there and wave Daniel off. But it didn't work that way. I thought about Jack, and I jumped through the Stargate.

"Sam what the hell!" Daniel said.

"Sorry Daniel."

"Jack is going to kill me," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, Hammond is going to kill me, let's just make sure that we save Jack first.

Just then we were ringed into a ship. The door opened and I saw Dad, a very angry Dad.

"Sam, what are you doing on a Gou'ald occupied planet? You are eight and a half months pregnant! And what are you doing here anyway? I'm on a pretty important mission in a cargo ship that used to be cloaked."

"Dad, it's Jack," I said and the dam broke and I started crying.

Thankful Daniel explained the situation, and my Dad sat down in the control chair.

Daniel gave me a hug. When I stopped crying, he looked at me, "You ok Sam?"

"God Daniel I'm sorry."

"Sam, you're allowed to be human. Now let's go into the control room and help save Jack."

We entered the control room, "Sam, of all the idiot moves!"

"Dad, I didn't really think about this."

"Next time think about it, Sammy."

We had some mechanical problems on the way. Those were good, like math problems, to take your mind off things. The guys put up a bit of protest to letting me do it, but it wasn't much considering I was probably increasing my safety by fixing the problems, and getting us away from a Gou'ald that Daniel was having a bad conversation with.

My heart nearly stopped the second that I saw the two figures sitting still in the cabin of the X-302. No, we couldn't be too late. They couldn't be dead.

Dad looked at me, and I knew he was worried too.

"Maybe they are just unconscious," I said sounding way more hopeful than I felt.

"I'll bump them," Dad said. I have never been happier than when Jack's eyes opened.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack," I said waiting for him to start yelling at me. I'd underestimate just how out of it he was.

Because all he said was, "Hi,"

"Hi," I said smiling then remembering how serious it was I added, "Were gonna find a way to get you home safe and warm. What's your reserve oxygen status?"

"Sammy is that you?"

"You will have to trust me. Do you trust me Jack?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Wake up Teal'C Jack." I briefly wondered how the Jaffa would react to Jack throwing a pen at his head under normal circumstances. But these were anything but normal circumstances.

As I explained the plan to Teal'C I heard Jack having a conversation with my father.

"Jacob is that you?"

"Yes it is Jack."

"You zated me."

"Jack, you need to focus."

"Your ship is bigger than ours Jacob."

My plan to save them was crazy. It was insane, but it was the one that had the best chance of working. I watched as they took a big breath and pushed away from the cockpit. It was a good thing these men trusted me so much. Well, it was either a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how well the whole thing turned out.

Daniel activated the rings and in a split second they were standing in the cabin. I was now as breathless as they had been a few seconds ago. "There alive," Daniel said.

Dad was bending over Jack, and I was relieved to hear Jack's voice sounding relatively normal.

"Jacob thanks for stopping by."

"What the hell I was in the neighborhood."

"Need a lift home?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

Then he turned to me, "Sammy what are you doing here?"

I moved closer to him, "You were in trouble sir."

"I'm going to hurt Hammond for letting you come."

Daniel coughed.

Jack turned to me, "You came without Hammond's permission. God Sam, I thought we were working on avoiding the Court Marshal here."

"Jack, I didn't do it on purpose," I said. Then suddenly I felt something. "Daniel, how many babies have you delivered?"

"Three," he said wearily.

"Dad, how far is home?"

"About 28 hours."

"Well, Daniel today we make it four."

I could tell by the look on his face that Jack wasn't all together thrilled about Daniel seeing portions of my anatomy that Jack had never seen without a mind stamp being present.

"Are you sure it isn't more of those Brontosaurus Hicky things?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Jack could probably give the proper name if circumstances required, "Jack, my water broke."

"Damn it Sam," My dad said, "I've already run the engines too hard on the way out here. I was planning on a leisurely trip back.

"Take it at a safe speed dad. It isn't like this is life threatening. This is a normal birth with a practiced midwife."

Daniel gave me a scowl at my choice of words.

Jack was standing, way before he should have been, and he was rubbing my back. It felt amazing. I think I'd had a backache for a while, and not even noticed.

My dad was driving with his jaw set in a firm line. Daniel was talking to the SGC. "We have a couple of questions we' like to ask Janet," he said.

I heard Walter's worried voice (I'm telling you this SGC family is way bigger that I thought), "What is the nature of the problem, Dr.?"

"Umm, labor," Daniel says. Those words are capable of making men move very fast. Even with the delay it took the radio waves to get there and back it didn't take long until I heard Janet's voice.

Ok, I'm an Air Force major who has spent the last four years of my life fighting an unbelievable enemy. I've been beaten up, been taken over by alien viruses, had alien technology mess with me, felt a Gou'ald torture devise, had a parasitic alien live in my brain for several days, and had said parasite get tortured to death while inside of me. I know pain. But childbirth beats them all.

Worse, I don't get to give birth in a nice hospital bed like every other person in the world. Granted, it's my own fault, but still. I mean compare. The normal experience: hospital room, calm doctor, husband holding your hand, epidural. My experience: spaceship which only has two chairs (seriously, can you say design flaw?), best friend with limited experience in childbirth who is definitely not calm, and a husband who is furiously jealous about best friend helping with childbirth (and trying not to show it) and definitely no epidural, although I do have my father cursing at the ship to go faster.

But in the end, Daniel hands me this baby, and its mine, and Jacks, and I seriously can't believe it.

"Hello, Ms. Grace Danielle O'Neill," I said transfixed by how tiny she was. Jack was leaning over me while I held her. He had a bigger grin on then I have ever seen on anyone before.

"Hold her Jack," I said, and I didn't have to ask him twice.

"Thank God she looks like you Sammy," he said as our daughter gripped his finger.

"Oh no Jack, she's got your eyes, your gorgeous eyes."

He rubbed his finger again her cheek, and she turned her mouth toward it. "Gracie's hungry, Carter," he said handing her back to me. That's a good way to clear boys from the room.

"I hope she's smart like you, Sam," Jack said softly.

"Only if she gets your sense of humor," I said.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked him, wishing suddenly I'd had time to read the book Teal'C had got me from the base library.

He laughed, "Damned if I know Sam."

So much for him being the parenting expert.

I was so not looking forward to a conversation with General Hammond. This would be pretty hard to explain.

"Report to the infirmary and then my office," he said in a growl which originated low in his gut.

"Yeah, Sam, you'd better have Janet check out your ankle," Daniel said.

Ok what the heck was he talking about?

"You know, the ankle you hurt when you tripped and fell through the Stargate," he added.

General Hammond let out a sigh, gave me a look which will haunt my nightmares for a long time, an then looked Daniel in the eyes, "That's what it looked like from my point of view too, Dr. Jackson."

Then I limped out of the gate room.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: The Perfect Day

Jack POV

This has got to be the perfect day. I am sitting on a deck chair outside my cabin fishing. Sam is tightening up Gracie's life jacket for the thousandth time, than she sits down next to me. Gracie starts examining some rocks. She's taking after her middle name sake again. Sam sits down next to me. I smile at Sam, "Happy anniversary." I say.

"You've already said that."

"It bears repeating," I replied. I'm so glad we've actually had uninterrupted time off for our anniversary. The last time was our honeymoon, and even then they tried to get us to come in more than once.

Gracie shoves some dirt into her mouth. I can tell Sam's about to panic, so I say, "Gracie come help Daddy fish." And she toddles over. I do my best at dirt removal before pulling her onto my lap.

"What if you catch a fish?" Sam protests.

"There aren't any pesky fish in this pond, are there Gracie girl?"

"Gracie no fish," she replied taking the pole from my hands.

Sam's phone rings. "Carter," I bite my lip. She hasn't been Carter for a year and it still slips out every now and again, "Sam, don't you dare answer that. We are on leave."

"Jack, it's the SGC, the world might need saving."

"Don't you think it's someone else's turn today?"

She ignores me and goes off to answer the phone. After a bit Sam comes and sits down.

"When do we need to leave to save the world Sam?" I ask.

"The world doesn't need saving today, Jack."

I grin. I told you this was the perfect day.


End file.
